


「韦斯莱双子」公路旅行

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *一发完*有一点点车*我很喜欢但是估计没什么人会喜欢
Relationships: 弗雷德韦斯莱 乔治韦斯莱 韦斯莱双子
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	「韦斯莱双子」公路旅行

乔治决定以麻瓜的方式公路旅行，为此他花了许多时间准备麻瓜的汽车考试，终于在三月底拿到了他崭新的驾照。  
“我又不是不回来，妈妈。“乔治和抽泣的韦斯莱夫人说到。  
“再见。”弗雷德愉快地说。  
韦斯莱夫人哭的更凶了。

“你打算去哪儿？”弗雷德问到。  
“苏格兰怎样？”乔治心不在焉地说，“北海岸不错。”  
“恶！”弗雷德发出了不赞成的声音，“我想去第戎，赫敏说那里有很古老的圣母院。”  
乔治研究着手中的线路图，没有理他。

驶过宁静的北高地，路过戏剧性的悬崖，到达荒凉的海滩。

乔治费了好大的劲把那辆变的狂野的福特安格里亚从禁林里弄了出来，这几年来，他坚持不用魔法，敲敲打打愣是把这辆有脾气的老爷车整顿成可以驶入麻瓜间而不被觉得异常的模样。

他摇下老旧的车窗，玻璃脆弱地晃动着，发出可怕松动声。弗雷德哧哧地在笑。

窗外是空无一人的海滩，颜色沉郁的海面，咸腥的海风涌了进来，湿冷的气息驱搜刮着车内最后一点的温度。

“弄点声音出来。”弗雷德嚷嚷到。  
乔治扭开了电台频道。是一首和弗雷德一样吵闹的饶舌。乔治的手指随着节奏敲击着方向盘。弗雷德满意的跟着哼了起来。

“你知道我现在想什么吗？”在经过一个闪烁的湖泊的时候，弗雷德轻声问到。  
乔治无意识的挑了挑眉。  
“喂——”弗雷德不耐烦地想引起他的注意。  
“你在想什么？“乔治眨了眨眼，有些灰尘在空气中漂浮，使他有点睁不开眼睛。  
“我在想——”他故意拖长了语调，“我没有在行驶的车里给你口交过。”  
车里溢满了弗雷德狡黠的笑声。

“要不要试试？”弗雷德冷不丁地问。  
“什么？”乔治专心地行驶经过一片荒野的沼泽。  
“勾掉它。”弗雷德发出了嘻嘻的笑声，“你还记得我们的清单吗？”  
“你是说韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱先生的蜜月行动？”乔治勾了勾嘴角，却在车轮差点滑入路边柔软的沼泽时重新绷紧了。  
“没错，乔吉。”弗雷德高兴地说。  
“那你打算怎么做？”乔治探出窗外检查他那一侧的车轮是否安全地行驶在狭窄的路面上。  
“哦——那当然是——”弗雷德滔滔不绝地展示着他的口才，“首先我会解开你的拉链，掏出你的那根玩意儿。”他顿了顿，发出一声响亮的咂嘴声，“我知道你想要这个很久了。”  
乔治觉得裤子有点发紧，“然后呢？”  
“我会把它含进嘴里，好好的吸它。”  
乔治的喉结滑动了下。  
“用舌头把你搞得湿乎乎的，你喜欢这样。”弗雷德的声音兴奋起来，“你喜欢我把你搞得乱糟糟的。”  
“如果正巧有车从对面驶来，他们会看到你高潮的脸，就会明白我对你做了什么。”  
乔治腾出手扯了扯自己的衬衫领口，似乎它们搞得他有些难以呼吸。  
“最后，我会把你舔干净，一滴不漏的吞下去。”弗雷德非常满意他描绘的场景，“你会大声呻吟地说'噢~弗雷迪，我爱你'。”  
“嗯，我爱你。”乔治清了清有些哑的嗓子，摇上了车窗。

“天……”乔治又行驶过一片海滩，突然他踩了急刹车。  
“哎哟——”弗雷德惨叫一声，显然是撞着了，“你在搞什么鬼？”  
“公路上居然有只海豹。”乔治喃喃地说，等着那胖墩墩的生物从他的车前慢慢挪过。  
“禁林里还有巨人呢。”弗雷德听上去有点生气。  
在等待海豹挪动的时间里，乔治把翻倒的包重新扶了起来。  
弗雷德还在哼哼唧唧个不停。

“晚上住哪儿？”弗雷德问。  
乔治看了看逐渐暗下来的天色，思考了下回答到，“再开半小时就能到Lochinver，找家市内的汽车旅馆吧。”  
“不知道你在说哪儿……”弗雷德嘟囔着，“反正你去定大床房——”他又发出哧哧的笑声。

在天色完全黑下来以后，乔治驶入了这座西海岸的小城镇。  
“一间大床房。”经过长时间驾驶的乔治疲惫地说。  
旅馆的老板是个干瘪的中年男子，瞪着眼睛看他的样子特别像霍格沃茨的管理员阿格斯·费尔奇。

乔治刚关上汽车旅馆破烂的房门，弗雷德就嚷开了。  
“我知道你带了，我看到了！”  
乔治微微有点脸红，“你在说什么？”  
“我指什么你不知道吗，嗯？”弗雷德故意逗他。  
“快拿出来，就在包里——”

乔治把需要的东西都取了出来，先去冲了个澡。该死的破旅馆连热水都时有时无。他哆哆嗦嗦地套上浴袍跳进床里，头发还在滴着水。  
空气中充满着冷意，但弗雷德灼热视线钉在他的侧脸。  
“快点——乔治——”弗雷德急切的说。  
乔治浑身上下只有脸和那一处是火热的。  
他拿起那只逼真的假阳具，试图用手心的温度把它捂得热一点。  
“把浴袍脱了——”弗雷德命令到，“我要看你。”  
乔治羞耻地发出一声呻吟。有过那么多次了，每一次都让他脸皮发烫。  
他安静地脱掉了白色浴袍，寒意让他泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嗯——很好。”弗雷德评价到，“现在让我看看你怎么对待你的阴茎。”  
乔治用双手将假阳具和他自己的圈在一处，有节奏地套弄着他们，他无比想念弗雷德的体温，但他的哥哥只是残忍地用视线看着他自慰。  
“腿分开点，来，对着我——”弗雷德语气兴奋的说，“给我看看——”  
乔治红着脸转动了下角度。  
“乔治，你想得起我舔你的感觉吗？”  
乔治窒息了下，仿佛弗雷德沿着他的柱身一路舔下，接着他会把舌尖顶入那个地方…  
乔治不自觉地松开了手，假阳具掉在床单上。他的手轻轻在洞口打转。  
“对——”弗雷德说着，“插进去——”  
乔治塞进去了一根手指。  
他咬着嘴唇放入了第二根转动着摩擦肠壁。  
怎么都不够。  
他热切地想要弗雷德。  
乔治带着鼻音呻吟着，“弗雷德……噢……弗雷德……”  
“嘿——傻瓜乔治，”弗雷德嘻笑着说，“用上你的小宝贝呀。”  
乔治红着眼睛把没有捂热的假阳具塞入体内。  
仿佛它可以填满他的空洞。  
乔治握着那根东西进出着自己。他听到弗雷德说，“宝贝儿——喜欢它吗？”  
“喜…喜欢……”乔治快要高潮了，他抽噎着说。  
“爱我吗？”  
“爱……我好爱你…弗雷德…”乔治射了出来，与白浊同时涌出的还有他的泪水。  
乔治泄愤似的扔掉那根湿漉漉的假阴茎，抱住自己的膝盖颤抖着，分不清床单上哪些是他湿发上的水，哪些是他的泪水。  
“我说——有什么好哭的？”弗雷德不明白的问。  
乔治拿起床头上还在喋喋不休的巫师画像，把它紧紧地抱在怀里。

弗雷德生前不懂悲伤，他的画像也不懂。

END


End file.
